The present disclosure relates to an off-road vehicle provided with a suspension device.
Conventionally, off-road vehicles are known that have a pair of frame members extending in a vertical direction disposed on a vehicle rear frame part, an upper arm and a lower arm attached to these frame members with an ability to swing vertically, and a cushion unit located between the rear frame and the upper arm. The rear frame couples the pair of frame members in the front and back. In a lower area of the cushion unit, a drive shaft (axle shaft) that transfers power to the rear wheels is disposed to overlap with the cushion unit from a planar view. In such an off-road vehicle, disposing the cushion unit upward, so as to avoid the drive shaft, facilitates a higher center of gravity position for the overall vehicle.
To lower the center of gravity position of the vehicle, it is desirable to lower as much as possible the height of a bed and seat in the passenger compartment of the vehicle, which is the body structure above the suspension. Further, improving the mounting precision of the overall suspension and improving the strength and rigidity of the suspension support structure of the vehicle are desired to increase driving performance of the vehicle.